I Always Get What I Want
by CharlotteMauviel
Summary: "I want you. You're right. I have been denying it. How could I not?" Caroline intends to give Klaus a piece of her mind however, the tide turns and there she is expressing her deepest desires. SMUT ENSURES. Rated M. Reviews Appreciated.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN ANY OF the Vampire Diaries CHARACTERS**

 **REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED**

 **SHOULD I WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER?**

Caroline storms up behind him, determined to speak her mind. After spending the day with him at his house searching for the mysterious new figure haunting Mystic Falls she had tired herself of him.

"I can't believe you."

Klaus stops in his tracks, a sly smile forming on his face. "Can't believe what, love."

"You."

"You might need to be more specific." He turn and continues walking.

"The way you hurt people. The way you come in and hurt everyone you so much as see and then you leave. You expect me to love someone like that. I could not even tolerate someone like that. You are a snide, vindictive and a horrible, horrible person."

He stands there, looking directly into her eyes, all traces of a game are gone. "Are you done now?"

"No, I'm not actually. I hate you. I hate you so much. I-"

"You hate me?"

"Have you not been listening?"

"Oh, I have, but I don't think that's what you actually mean."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" He takes a step towards her. His hands lightly grazing her hips. "I mean that I think you hide all your feelings for me behind this façade of hate. When what you're really feeling his buried so deep that if you were for a second to even indulge your feelings, you would succumb to them."

Her breath hitches. Their eyes caught in a battle of want.

"Caroline, love it is okay. I understand if you're scared. I understand that you are too frightened to even begin to be who you truly are. I'll wait."

He turns to walk away, but she stops him.

"What do you mean?"

He pushes her up against the wall. His body pressing into hers. "I mean that I love you and I want you. God, Caroline, I want you so much." He grabs her by her waist. His blue eyes penetratingly piercing, staring into her soul. "Do you want me too?"

She takes a breath. Her mind racing at a million miles an hour.

"I do."

Klaus looks up. "What?"

Her speech breathy, filled with lust and release. "I want you. You're right. I have been denying it. How could I not. You're Nicklaus. The famous Original. The first Hybrid. And after everything you've done…I could never admit it to myself. But I am now."

He pushes up against her, their lips brushing lightly. She closes her eyes and inhales his sweet scent. She grabs onto his strong shoulders, her legs weakening with emotions.

"Does that excite you? Knowing who I am, what I've done. Knowing that after everything, I keep coming back to you."

"Yes."

"Does it make you want me when I show you how much power I have."

"Yes"

Their lips brush past one another. Their hands caressing one another; feeling. Touching.

"Tell me, Caroline."

"Hmmm"

"I get everything I want, don't I?"

She pulls away and looks at him.

"Yes."

"And, Caroline, I want you."

He kisses her. At first slowly, testing the waters, seeing if she suddenly decides to change her mind. But she doesn't pull away. In fact she opens her mouth to him, eager to feel him. Her tongue meets his in a battle for dominance. Her hands to not stay idle. They grip at his Henley, pulling to from his body. Dropping it to the floor, he rips at hers. Her shirt falls to the floor. She grips to him, feeling the hot new flesh now open to her. He moves his mouth to her neck, feeling the pulse of her, beating away. For him. Suddenly, she pulls his head up and backs him against the opposite wall. She attacks his lips. Hot and heavy. She kicks off her shoes and so does he. Caressing her face he flips her so that she is now back against the wall. Her hands become impatient. She grips at the waistline of his jeans wanting so much to feel him.

"Patience, love. All in good time."

She groans. "I want you now though."

He sighs as she kisses his neck. "After all this time of denying me, now she suddenly wants me."

"Shut up and kiss me."

His hands find their way to the back of her and fiddle with her clasp. Her bra falls to the floor. Klaus's belt soon followed. His hands move up to her breasts. The palms them, feeling her pertinent nipples perking up. She moans at his ministrations.

"Oh, Klaus." She cries.

"You like that? You like me touching your breasts?"

She nods.

"If you like that…then you'll love this." He reaches his hands down and pulls her skirt up to her waist. He moves his fingers to her heat. He can feel how wet she already is even through her panties. She moans into his touch. He slowly pulls her skirt and panties down, kissing her abdomen on his way. Slowly he plants kisses on her inner thighs before sliding a finger through her lips. She sighs at the feel of him. Slowly he slides a finger in her. She was so tight and wet. He then begins to pump it in and out. She cried out when he hit her g-spot. He curled his finger into it. She felt the heat rising in her. She massages her breasts while he fingers her. The feeling in her builds until she is nearly there when he pulls his finger out. She groans in frustration.

"Not yet, love. I want you to come when I say so."

She nods her head obediently. Lost in him.

He grabs her hips and kisses her. His bulge now brushing up against her throbbing pussy. He stifles a moan. "Hmmm…is the great Klaus all hot and bothered?"

"You devilish woman."

"Only for you, love." She mimics him

She places a wet kiss on his lips before sliding down to unbutton his jeans. She slides them down his legs before sliding down his boxers revealing him to her. She licked his tip and Klaus sneered. He had never been so turned on by another woman like this before in his life….and it had been a long one. She licked up his shaft before taking him whole. Slowly she began to suck. He could feel himself getting close, but he refused to let her get the one up on him. Reluctantly he took himself out of her mouth.

"Come here, love."

He walked her over to the bed and sat down. She climbed on him and straddled his hips, but he would not let her fulfil herself. She ground on him, but he refused her. She became wetter from simply the thought of him inside of her, but she just couldn't get there.

"Klaus…please. I need you."

"You need me? Well….I want you to beg first."

"Please."

"Please what?

"Please…I want you to fuck me senseless over and over again until you make me come so many times I ache."

"That's a good girl."

He flipped them and pushed her down onto the bed before slamming into her. She screamed his name. He filed her completely. He was close to coming right then and there, and it took everything in him not to. He then slammed back into her, beginning a fast and ruthless rhythm. Caroline moaned and panted in time to his ministrations. Her breasts bounced and just as he found her spot she cried out.

"Right there, love?"

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

She was so close. She could feel the heat rising within her. "Oh my god, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." Her pussy tightened around him. Milking him to his release.

"That's right, love. Come. Come for me. Come now!"

And she came harder than she had ever in her life. Starts burst behind her eyes. He soon came to his release after. Heavily breathing they both laughed.

"It's funny the irony of this situation."

"How?"

"When you came in here you were so adamant to give me a piece of your mind and now here you are, at my beckoning call."

"Hmmm, I'm not at your beckoning call. You were at mine."

He laughs. "When exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. When I was sucking your cock so hard you were about to come."

He smiled slyly. "Or was that when I was fingering you and you were about to come, or when you were bringing in top of me, desperate for a release."

She was quiet. He turned on his side to face her.

"You'll learn, love, that I am always in control. Always." He runs his fingers across her body. "I always get what I want." He runs his fingers over her pussy, still dripping wet. "And I will always make you come when I want."

And with that he shoved two fingers into her. She cried out. He began a rhythm again, slower this time. He wanted to enjoy this one. He wanted her to feel everything he was doing to her. He wanted her to beg him for her release. He breathing was erratic and her hips bucked into him at every thrust.

"Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me while I fuck you."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how tight your pussy is around me, how it begs to be filled with me, how every time I thrust into you, you come just a little closer to coming." Her only response is a whimper. His thumb finds her clit and strokes it in time to his fingers.

"Oh, Klaus."

"That's right, love. Keep going."

She can feel herself building she is so close. She needs him to go faster, but he won't. He is fixed to this excruciatingly slow pace.

"Klaus, please."

"Please what?"

"Go faster."

"Why, love? I'm quite enjoying myself here watching you squirm. Your breasts lightly bouncing. Your pussy getting wetter, and wetter, and wetter with each thrust of my fingers. Hitting your spot every time. You feel it don't you? How close you are."

"Yes."

"The come for me, Caroline. Come for me."

"Yes."

And suddenly the feeling was too much. The heat inside of her burst through as Klaus curled his fingers in her. She came harder than before. Her body shaking with the intensity. She cried out his name. Not caring who heard.

"Oh, Klaus."

"My love, sleep now."

She laid down beside him once more, thoroughly spent. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before joining her in a blissful rest.


End file.
